


Sweet Treats

by skylandmountain



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylandmountain/pseuds/skylandmountain
Summary: Gillian, her muffin and that bts pic





	Sweet Treats

**Author's Note:**

> A really short fic to accompany Gillian's muffin.  
>  Sorry to the anon who requested a story to go with the pic.  
>  This is all I have.

Gillian and David are on a break from filming, they've been hanging around waiting to go back on set for ages and Gillian is bored.  
"Please go and get it for me David"  
"No Gillian i'm not getting you a muffin"  
"Please David, it's raining and I don't want to go all the way to the catering tent. My wig will get wet and i'll take ages in make up again"  
"Nice try but i'm not going, I don't want to get wet either. Just wait for the caterers to come round with them"  
She folds her arms and fixes him with a stare.  
David pretends not to notice and in an act of defiance puts his feet up on the table and goes back to playiing with his phone.  
Gillian lets out a dramatic sigh and plays her trump card "fine i'll just be grumpy then, it's not my fault my hormones are all over the place today and I need chocolate cake"  
She looks sideways at David checking for a reaction and she's got one.  
He turns to look at her and she fixes him with her best wide eyed innocent 'poor me' look.  
David's mind is working overtime, he's sure he'd already dealt with those particular hormones this month and she'd been fine so far today not in the least bit moody.  
Was he brave enough to contest her blatant attempt at bribery. He decides not.  
"Ok, ok" he says nuzzling into her neck "i'll get your damn muffin if it will make you happy"  
She flashes him a perfect smile "oh it will" she says as he closes the door and she collapses in a fit of giggles.

David returns balancing a paper bag containing the requested chocolate muffin under his arm and two coffees. 

Gillians face lights up when she sees the muffin and she takes a huge bite " oh my god that's so good, i really needed this thank you" she says giving him a hug. 

David feels a slight pang of guilt, maybe he's got his dates wrong and she really is feeling rubbish. 

Gillian is halfway through her muffin when she starts to slow down " i can't eat anymore David, can you finish it for me?"  
"I thought you couldn't live without eating this?" He's amazed that after all the fuss she's not going to finish it.  
She shrugs her shoulders apologetically and subtly moves her phone into her lap waiting for David to take a bite. As he bites into the half eaten muffin and before he has any idea what's going on Gillian has snapped a selfie with him tucking in and the caption 'eating my muffin' and pressed send.  
She is beside herself with laughter as David's phone keeps beeping, people were seeing this and loving it.  
David puts his hands over his eyes and peers through a gap in his fingers too scared to look at what she's done.  
"Oh no Gillian tell me you didn't?"  
"I did" she says through hysterical laughter.  
He peeks through half closed eyes at his phone and sees the caption " oh god you really did"  
David shakes his head wondering how he got to this point in his life.  
He adored this nightmare of a hot mess crying with laughter next to him but her antics were surely going to send him to an early grave.  
"I'm sorry" she says recovering herself slightly. The corners of Davids mouth are twitching, he wants to laugh but at the same time he's mortified.  
"So there's no sugar cravings then?" he offers. Gilllian shakes her head and looks sheepishly at the floor " i was bored, i wanted to liven things up a bit"  
Just then a crew member comes in to get them back on set. 

As they walk out David grabs her arm and whispers "the only way you're getting away with this one Anderson is if i'm between your legs eating your muffin tonight.  
Gillian turns to David winks, grabs his arse cheeks and whispers huskily "stop off on the way home, you'll be wanting cream with that"


End file.
